polooziyaxolanithiatheroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Boltix
Page of important historical and political characters of the tundra nation, Boltix. Furion Nightsong Race: Human Gender: Male Titles: King of Boltix Primary/ Main Class: Tempest Sage Secondary/ Sub Class: Politician, Longbowman Favourite Move/Spell: Lightning Country of Residence: Boltix Primary God of Worship: Personality: Calm, patient, stern, and stubborn are qualities often ascribed to this man, little else is known, as he shows only this face to the public. Weapons of Choice: His longbow named Miranda that fires magically enhanced arrows that course with lightning Pets/Companions: Personal bodyguards; two blazing fists, two sword dancers, two terra sages, two shredders, two mournings, two glitch sages, and six tempest mages(all six trained by him), and thrice as many tempest aprrentices(all trained by him as well). Hair Style/Colour: Short black military cut. Skin Colour: cocaisian Body Type: Tall and lean. Eye Shape/Colour: Blue Clothes/Armour: Linen, under thin scale mail, under thin chain mail, under courtier's clothing. Make-up/Scars: Flawless skin. Piercings/Tattoos: N/A Other Key Physical features: Goatee comprised of stubble, 378 years old. Relationship Status: Married to the lady Sarah Nightsong Short paragraph on personal history: He was born when Boltix wasn't a country, but found the secret to eternal youth and shares it with only those he trusts. His eldest son, wife, the mercenary Lightning, and John the Hermit are the only ones who share his eternal youth. Born to a backwater town in the north that no longer exists, Furion had to make a name for himself. He travelled the land seeking the only tempest sage of the time, his goal, to become the second tempest sage ever. He achieved his goal quickly, and soon began to lead the raiders of the north. As a man of 100 years, he realized that he had many men at his command, one of whom was a new tamer, one who had recently tamed a small magneton. Furion convinced the tamer, John, to help him achieve his goal of making a country of the land past the mountains. They made plans for the magneton to become a mobile fortress to protect the smaller of the two gaps in the mountain range that served as a border to the north. After getting some master builders to throw up a fort in the larger mountain pass and 78 years, they had recognition as a country. Furion then settled down to have a family and make heirs so he could lead Boltix comfortable, which he has for the past 200 years. Furion Droughtsbane Race: Human Gender: Male Titles: Heir of Boltix Primary/ Main Class: Tempest Sage Secondary/ Sub Class: Blacksmith/Politician Favourite Move/Spell: Heavy Rain Country of Residence: Boltix Primary God of Worship: Personality: A well loved prince, kindness and generosity paved his political career. Weapons of Choice: The staff Tiltis, which is covered in ancient runes, said to be carried by the first tempest sage to exist Pets/Companions: His personal body guards; 2 Lycan Lanciers, wholly devoted to him. Hair Style/Colour: Long flowing black hair Skin Colour: Cocaisian Body Type: Tall beanstock of a man Eye Shape/Colour: Gray Clothes/Armour: Silk under Chain mail, under scale mail, under coutier's clothing Make-up/Scars: A scar from under his right eye through his ear, which looks mangled, and on for two cenimeters Piercings/Tattoos: N/A Other Key Physical features: Stubble which is well kept Relationship Status: Single Short paragraph on personal history: So named droughtsbane as he stopped a drought in eastern Boltix. The people of Boltix have ever loved him as he is as old as their country, born on the official day of it's founding. Lightning Race: Human Gender: Female Titles: Mercenary, Harbinger of Death, Bane of Darkness, The Ageless, Lady Light Primary/ Main Class: Tempest Sage, Blade Handler Secondary/ Sub Class: Hunter, Librarian Favourite Move/Spell: Conductor Country of Residence: N/A Primary God of Worship: Personality: A fierce friend and deadly enemy, Lightning is loyal only to Furion Nightsong, her saviour and childhood friend. Weapons of Choice: Bolt, a sword of the most ancient craft, a unicorn head made of diamond decorates the pommel, runes cover the blade and hilt, Bolt is written on the crossguard on either side, the blade seems to keep the effects of conductor from passing through her at all, instead, they travel through the blade. Pets/Companions: N/A Hair Style/Colour: Strawberry blonde hair that cascades in waves down her shoulders to her lower back. Skin Colour: Cocaisian Body Type: Sylphine and muscular. Eye Shape/Colour: Gray eyes. Clothes/Armour: Light chain mail that promostes movement over supple leather. Make-up/Scars: Scar on her left hand where an arrow pierced it, scar over her left kidney where conductor ravaged her body(a month before she uncovered Bolt on an ancient field of battle) Piercings/Tattoos: Ear piercings, usually filled with emeral studs. Other Key Physical features: N/A Relationship Status: Unknown Short paragraph on personal history: Lightning has been around as long as Furion Nightsong, though not much is known of their relationship over the years other than that it was signifigant enough for Furion to Name his country after her and grant her the gift of eternal youth. Lightning is an odd mercenary, as she is loyal to someone, she will not take sides against him, though she won't side with him without pay. Lightning, after having become a tempest sage, soon found out that it didn't always pay to be focussed on magic, as her years of being a librarian seemed to suggest. She learned how to hunt in order to track down an ancient weapon, one legened to channel the dangerous sage talent of tempests known as conductor. In her hunt for this blade, she almost killed herself by using conductor, but somehow lived. A month after her injury she found the blade. She learned how to use this blade exceptionally well and went for the blade handler trial... she passed. Piper Fireclaw Race: Lycan Gender: Female Titles: Lady of Unicorn Hold, leader of the lycan of Boltix Primary/ Main Class: Blazing Fist Secondary/ Sub Class: Politician, Hunter Favourite Move/Spell: Palm of Destiny Country of Residence: Boltix Primary God of Worship: Personality: Severe Weapons of Choice: Her own bare paws in lycan form, spiked gauntlets in human form Pets/Companions: The Vanguard of Unicorn Hold protect her Hair Style/Colour: Long black hair as human, jet black fur as Lycan Skin Colour: Almond Body Type: Lythe Eye Shape/Colour: Brown Clothes/Armour: Light unicorn horn chain, this armour has stopped a ballista bolt from killing her. Make-up/Scars: A slash that runs the length of her left arm. Piercings/Tattoos: N/A Other Key Physical features: Relationship Status: Widowed Short paragraph on personal history: Her history is known only by a few, all of whom are unwaveringly loyal to her, none of whom would make her history common knowledge. John the Hermit Race: High Elf Gender: Male Titles: Co-Leader of Fort Portil Primary/ Main Class: Hermit Secondary/ Sub Class: Librarian, historian Favourite Move/Spell: Chatting with Portil Country of Residence: Boltix Primary God of Worship: Personality: This is known only to Furion Nightsong and Portil. Weapons of Choice: N/A Pets/Companions: Portil the magneton Hair Style/Colour: Bald Skin Colour: Pale Body Type: He is short and looks underfed Eye Shape/Colour: Green eyes Clothes/Armour: A linen shift Make-up/Scars: N/A Piercings/Tattoos: N/A Other Key Physical features: N/A Relationship Status: single Short paragraph on personal history: The reason Boltix became recognized as a country, as Portil is now a mobile fortress of some 3000 men strong.